A sample analyzer equipped with a display screen for displaying detailed information of the arranged reagent is conventionally known (see e.g., Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-133462). In such sample analyzer disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-133462, when the reagent is specified on the display screen, the state of the specified reagent is confirmed, and the confirmation result (detailed information) is displayed on the display screen. Furthermore, in the sample analyzer disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-133462, a reagent stocker is displayed on the display screen on a frame format view, and the detailed information of each reagent bottle installed in the reagent stocker such as item name, remaining amount (number of times), lot number or serial number, and the like can be confirmed on the display screen.
Recently, the number of reagents to be arranged in the sample analyzer is increasing to a few dozens to about a hundred due to increase in the number of measurement items and improvement on the processing speed of the sample analyzer described above. It is thus desired to be able to easily confirm the detailed information such as arrangement, item name, lot number, or the like of the reagent on the display screen.
Although the sample analyzer disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-133462 is configured to display the detailed information of all the arranged reagents, the detailed information of all the arranged reagents are difficult to display when a great number of reagents are arranged since the space of the displaying region of the display screen is limited.